Lie To Me
by Scenro
Summary: -Song fic sort of - Edward had a pleasant life living with Winry in there own apartment, but when she starts acting strangely what is Edward to think? And worse of all what exactly is she doing? ...By the way in story *Tom equals Tom Cat. R&R! Please!...


Currently doing a 100 hour challenge ( 100 hours no sleep) and its been making me come up with some crazy thoughts. So just a heads up, if its etchy its because im tired and aslo I don't have any proofreaders. I'm a very lonely person. XD Anyway!

Disclaimer: Don't own fma. ( As if this is noticed anyway. Ha! )

Song: Lie To Me – Neyo

Youtube link: www dot youtube dot com /watch?v=-EtzLcmkM7k

LIE TO ME

A fine summer day Edward Elric walked down central heading towards the main office to speak with his superiors. He spotted Winry at one of the cities more fine cafes. In question he walked up to her seeing she was sitting alone at one of the tables. When he approached she smiled.

"Oh! Hello Edward, didn't expect to be seeing you here." He gave a brief nod. He and Winry had been dating for some time; in fact living with one another. She left before he did this morning, telling him she had some errands to run. As if Winry had read what he was thinking she quickly covered her reasons.

" Ah, I went shopping and felt a little hungry so I came here." He blinked looking up at the café's sign while seeing her behind the wrought iron rail and sitting at a white clothed table.

"Why here?" he asked not suspicious of her. He trusted her with his heart and knew that she loved him; at least so he thought.

Winry put on a casual smile.

"C'mon Ed, a girls gotta spoil herself sometime."

_Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me _

Ed nodded suspecting nothing as Winry had hoped. She leaned over the railing giving him a quick kiss across his cheek before he smiled and excused himself from her side.

"Well I need to get back to work. Enjoy your meal!" he said hoping she wouldn't spend too much money on it.

He walked off with very little worry. As he entered headquarters and walked into Roy Mustang's office he noticed he was gone. 'Probably at home sleeping', he thought knowing that was typical of him. He left the office and went to see Hawkeye to see if she had any notes Mustang left him regarding work or any missions.

Ed entered Hawkeyes office. When she looked up seeing him she smiled. " Hello Ed!" she said giving a cheerful look. " Morning.." he said replying just as cheerfully. " Is the colonel in?" he asked.

Riza shook her head. "He _was_ in but went on an early lunch break."

_  
Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie _

" He didn't say where, but the way he was rushing, it seemed like a date." Havoc finished for Hawkeye who detoured her eyes from the idea. With his trade mark cigarette hanging from his mouth he gave a keen smile.

" I don't expect him to come back anytime soon." Havoc added pulling another cigarette from the pack in his pocket.

Ed sighed hoping he was going to get work done today so he could have a few days off with Winry. Not seeing this he hung around in the offices for a while before deciding to head back to his and Winry's small home. A thought about his brother came up as he walked and he hoped Al was doing alright at Granny's. He had so much to learn since being restored that Ed figured it best if he started from scratch, and under a parents or good friend's wing would help him grow.

He walked past the café again not seeing Winry and assumed she had gone home. When his apartment building came into view he felt excited able to be able to spend the rest of the day with her. He was sure Roy was going to take an extended stay on his lunch like he always seemed to. He pressed the ringer button for their apartment room.

After the ringer he pressed the two way talking button and was about to speak in loving terms until sounds of shuffling caught his ears. He wondered what that was about and listened more till he heard another man's voice. He let go of the button in utter surprise. He was confused, had he pushed the wrong button? Maybe the apartment buildings lines were screwy again. He wouldn't be surprised if they were. He took out his keys and began walking up the stairs.

_I just wanna be NUMB  
I don't wanna feel a thing  
I don't want reality  
Actually, reality stinks_

When he reached the door he was about to place his key in the lock when he once again heard the shuffling and man like voice inside the room. Then he heard Winry's. He was confused, were there visitors she was having over that he didn't know about? Finally it dawned on him from this morning. He hadn't noticed any bags with her from shopping, and why at a fancy restaurant? He put his ear to the door now listening more careful and able to pick up words.

The man like voice spoke.

"Were you going to answer that ring?" he asked a muffle as if the man was kissing her; his Winry.

She smiled.

"Oh its probably nothing." She replied without much care.

More sounds of movement occurred and Ed pulled his head from the door. He leaned up against the wall and slid down. His mind was numb with hurt as he got up again and headed out the door walking to the park. He sat on a bench in silence and thought. He couldn't believe that what he had witnessed or thought he witnessed wasn't real.

_How about we just pretend  
That your cellphone didn't even ring  
And that I wasn't on the other side of the door  
Listening to everything, tell me another lie_

Several hours had passed when he finally had the nerve to head back to the apartment and face Winry.

_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

Opening the door he entered and looked around. Everything seemed the same as normal and two bags from shopping sat on the table. He immediately walked towards them to see she had bought another tool kit and various groceries.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

A noise behind him caught his attention and he turned around to see Winry. She gave him a loving smile and he couldn't help but return it, his eyes tracing hers for any chance of doubt.

_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

Maybe it was plain and simple before him, maybe it was not. He assumed he must have over reacted and listened in on the wrong door, yes that was it. And the only reason why he hadn't tried opening the door with his key was that it didn't look like it would fit. He casually walked over to her denying all doubt and gave her an embrace and quick kiss on the lips.

"How are you love, Have a good day I hope?

_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

She smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes I did, oh! And I got a new tool kit too!" she pulled away. "It should help better with maintaining your auto mail."

There she was thinking about him again. There was no doubt in his mind that she couldn't just betray him like that. Though Ed had gotten his brothers body back, he still hadn't gotten his limbs back. But he was happy; he could still live with them as long as Winry was his mechanic and only one at that.

_  
Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie to me  
Lie to me, lie to me, lie to me, lie_

Winry moved back closer to him and smiled sweetly whispering in his ear.

"C'mon Edward, it's beginning to get late. Come to bed with me?" She slid her finger across his lips and he smiled to her lovingly again showing how he really felt about her.

"Of course hun…" he said and followed Winry into their room shutting the door behind him.

While he held her close, a sudden ring of a telephone rang out. He looked to Winry who looked up to him. She had half a mind to ignore it but instead got up and left the room answering the phone. He blinked wondering why she hadn't answered the phone beside the bed stand and sat up before following her out the door into the next room. She had quickly hung up when he entered. He was unable to catch anything of what she said in the receiver figuring if he was suspicious he should have listened in on the other line. He questioned her.

"Who was that?" he asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh! No one. Just a client,.. or.. err friend." She said.

A client or friend, which was it? He asked mentally but didn't voice himself. Sighing he shrugged and walked back in the room no longer interested in what Winry was implying on doing before. Instead he went directly to bed and slept; Winry joining Ed lying down beside him.

_  
Please make me believe (make me believe)  
That there's nobody for you BUT me (for you BUT me)  
When I ask who were you talking to  
Tell me it was KIMBERLY  
_

In the middle of the night Ed woke faintly feeling movement beside him he watched quietly in the darkness through cracks of his eyes as she got up and quickly dressed in a semi formal garment of clothing. He did not ask nor said anything both too tired and also too curious of just what she was doing. Within minutes she left the room and he assumed she was just getting a night snack when he heard the front door shut quietly. He sat up in bed and looked around making sure it was her that really left. Her body heat still lingered on the blankets and sheets she had just been sleeping on, or was she? Did she leave thinking that he was sleeping? He didn't know and lay back starring numbly at the ceiling until he had fallen asleep again.

A small jerk sent him awake again when he opened his eyes to see Winry beside him again.

"Winry?" He asked when he saw her. She faintly looked over with tired eyes and smiled at him.

"What is it Edward?" she asked.

He was silent for a moment as he thought, "Did you leave last night?" He asked suspiciously. She gave him an odd look and shook her head.

"Of course not! You're just having a bad dream; I would never leave you. I love you Ed." He took a long pause when she said that before replying.

"I love you to Winry."

_  
Tell me THAT last night you didn't leave  
After you thought I was asleep  
Krept back in that 6:45  
Tell me it was just a dream _

When morning time came and the weekend began he began fumbling around the kitchen preparing a small breakfast for Winry and him. A knock on the door went off as the two sat down to eat. Ed looked to Winry and Winry gave him a nervous look he hadn't expected. He tried ignoring that he noticed it and stood to go answer the door.

When the door opened he revealed Mustang in mid knock again in his casual wear and looking confused for a moment when Ed had answered. He shook his confusion away in a flash and gave an amused smile. "Nice to see you awake Fullmetal I expected you to be lazing around all weekend."

Ed gave him a glare, "what, like you do half the time Colonel?" he threw back the comment. Roy paused and thought for a moment, seriously thought, then grinned.

"Sure Shorty." He said quickly which set Ed off the edge.

"Well what is it you want?" he snapped not in the mood for any kind of fight.

Roy then looked more professional in that instant and gave him his higher commander look. "I'll need you to come down with me to headquarters.

Ed blinked. "What for? It's my day off!" He protested annoyed.

"Sorry Fullmetal," He shook his head. I didn't get to speak with you yesterday. I had some… things… to attend to." He glanced inside the door way past Ed at Winry who kept her back to him refusing to look at him. Ed caught Roy looking and pushed his way out into the hallway of the apartment complex shutting the door behind him and looking up at Roy.

"Why are you looking at Winry like that?" Ed asked his eyes scanning him as if seeing right through him.

Roy blinked and frowned. "Like what?" he asked.

Ed was about to explain what he meant but figured it wasn't worth it and sighed.

"Never mind, I'll go get dressed." When Edward walked back in the house he saw Winry on the phone laughing and smiling into the receiver as she talked to someone on the other end. When she turned to see Ed had come back in she said a quick good bye then hung up. Ed looked at her for a moment.

"I've got to go into work for a bit, will you be alright?" he stated.

She smiled to him which he gave her a suspicious look for but denied asking of any details.

"I'll be fine." She said softly.

Ed ignored her answer and walked out. He didn't believe her anymore though he wanted to. He knew something was up with her and had slight suspicion it had to do with someone he knew. He also thought it odd that Roy personally came and got him and not called him before. Ed said nothing the whole way there Roy noticed this and left him alone wondering if that 'shorty' comment this morning really bothered him that much. When the company car pulled up to headquarters Roy did not get out of the car. His excuse?

"Ah I forgot something, I'll be right back, okay?" he said to the gullible teen. Ed frowned but then shrugged.

"Whatever.." he replied. "I'll be waiting in your office."

Roy nodded and sent the car forward. As it drove off Ed glared at it having a feeling of where Roy was going. He walked up into Roy's office and fiddled around the book shelf picking up a display gun. If what Ed expected was indeed what Roy was doing, he would take care of it. Wait no, that wasn't right. He couldn't just simply shoot the superior. Even if there was a possibility that Winry was cheating on him with Roy. His mind began to become a jumbled mess, or was it Roy? He did not know. Ignoring Roy's orders he took the display gun and the ammunition hidden in a small box on the lower parts of the book shelf. He hid the gun in his coat and began to walk out of the military base known as headquarters, and back to his apartment.

_  
_  
_Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)  
To believe you  
'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)  
For what what (what what), what I might do_

When he reached the apartment complex he saw a military car outside. Anger rose in him as he loaded the gun with each step of the stairs he walked. His mind had no coherent answer. His suspicion on the actual person was strong. He wanted to desperately get his revenge. He saw the door cracked open and was surprised but then again not. He walked in pulling the safety on the gun.

_  
Baby I need (I need), desperately (desperately), desperately (desperately)  
To believe you  
'Cause I won't be held (won't be held), responsible (responsible)  
For what what, what I might to do me another lie_

As he headed inside he heard small noises then a groan from Winry, the sound tweaked his nerves and he almost wanted to shoot through the wall, but he was wary on seeing who the culprit was. He slowly opened the door and poked the barrel of the gun through before following himself. To his dismay he became shocked. It was not Roy Mustang as he had assumed before him.

_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, don't wanna know)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie (another lie, yeah)_

Winry pushed him back off her and looked to Edward in panic. she shook her head and held a blanket covering herself just past her chest. Ed's hurt expression gave way to one of confusion and anger.

_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie (oh)_

He walked over to the blonde main kicking his side so he flipped over to face him. Ed placed a dirtied boot on the man's chest and held the gun towards his head.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true (don't wanna know, no no)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

'Why?' He asked him. He hadn't expected anything like this , nor anyone to do this. He had merely been more aquatinted with this person then anything. " Why did you do it Jean Havoc!?!" The smell of stale cigarettes burnt his nose as he stood over him.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true (hey, hey)  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

Havoc gave him a terrified look. He had never expected to get caught. He had thought that Ed suspected nothing and was with Mustang now. It caught him off guard to see the young man bursting through the door with a gun and pointing it at his head.

_  
Tell me another lie _

He shook his head having nothing to say. Ed having more sense then he showed pulled the gun point away from Havoc. Fine, if its going to be like that.

_  
Tell me another lie _

He turned to Winry and pointed to the door. " Get out.." He said calmly at first.

She looked at him both surprised he hadn't out of anger killed anyone yet and didn't quiet understand what he meant.

_  
Tell me another lie_

When Ed saw she didn't budge his brow furrowed as he frowned. " GET OUT!!"

"But Edw-.." she began. Ed wouldn't hear it.

"GET THE HELL OUT! I PAY FOR THIS SHIT HOLE, I WANT YOU OUT!" he screamed at the top of his lungs hollering. "AND TAKE YOUR DAMN TOM* WITH YOU!" He kicked Jean in the face causing his nose to begin bleeding.

_  
Tell me another lie_

It hurt him to kick her out as her expression wrenched at his heart, but he still couldn't belive what she had done. He didn't need to be told how long it was going on; he didn't need to know the details of the affair. He just wanted them out of his life and away from him.  
_  
I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

He threw the gun on the bed and walked over to a chair collapsing. His face fell in his hands as he massaged his temples, then his feelings finally pent up through hate and sorrow poured out.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

His best friend, his child hood crush, his loving girl friend, and the one who he was just to propose too; she cheated on him, and without a second bat of her eyelash.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie _

All of the lies she told him, everything. It didn't seem to matter anymore. He got up locking _his_ apartment door and shut himself in his room. He walked to the window and looked down below seeing Winry wrapped in the blanket walk out of the building with Jean beside her who held a tissue to his nose. She looked up at his apartment at his window, and for a second he thought they gave one another eye contact. Then she was gone, tearin her gaze away and into the car with Jean. Ed watched in silence as tears rolled from his eyes to hit the window pane below. He lost her while he had her, and he would never get her back, nor knew if he would take her back. It was over.

_I don't wanna know what I know to be true  
What I need you to do, tell me another lie_

END

(( BY the way!! If you look hard enough there is hidden meanings as the story sort of fits together. A major key point was Roy being set up, things mentioned by Havoc to lead Ed on and so on! Portray how you see it. Please Read and REVIEW! ))


End file.
